simon's big mistake
by jet12385
Summary: warning chapter 2 is a short lemon scene
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

TUTORING

Brittany and Alvin were talking in the cafeteria . Brittany was crying . Alvin said "what's wrong Brittany how can I help you" ? Brittany said

"Alvin if I do not pass biology I would not graduate with you" . Alvin said "can Jeanette help tutor you"? Brittany said "no she can not she is not in my class but I know Simon is in my class can you ask him to tutor me"? Alvin said "I will ask him for you". Brittany said "thanks Alvin" than she kissed him she said "I will see you later I got cheer-leading practice so tell Simon to meet me on the football field around 3:30pm" . Alvin watched Brittany leave the cafeteria he thought to him self Brittany had a sweet ass . 10 minutes later Alvin was walking to the computer lab when he saw Simon leaving he yelled "Simon hold up"! Simon said "what do you want from me Alvin"?

Alvin said "you hurt me with your accusation it not for me". Simon laughed . Alvin said "it true Simon it is for Brittany" . Simon said "OK what is it you want"? Alvin said "Simon Brittany needs help with biology".

Simon said "Alvin why is she not asking me does she think a nerd helping a cheerleader will hurt her reputation" ? Alvin said "Simon Brittany sent me to ask cause she is busy and I told her that I would ask you"? Simon said "Alvin what will you do for me if I help her"? Alvin said "Simon I can pay you". Simon said "OK Alvin twenty dollars". Alvin gave Simon twenty dollars then he said "Simon you can start today she is at the football field her practice ends in sixteen minutes that will enough time for you to get there then you can walk her home cause I have football practice" . Simon walked to the football field he saw Brittany surrounded by six other girls they looked like there arguing with Brittany . One girl said "Brittany we should try the pyramid" . Brittany said "Alice we are not ready for that yet". Alice said "Brittany your the one that is not ready". Brittany looked at her watch then she said practice is over. Simon waited for Brittany near the bleachers . Brittany grabbed her bag she begin to walk . Simon said "Brittany over here" . Brittany smiled as she herd Simon she said "Simon I see Alvin got you to tutor me". Simon said "yes Brittany I will tutor you starting today". Brittany said "OK Simon let's walk to my house". 20 minutes later Brittany opened the front door she said "come on in Simon no one is home". Simon said "no one is here Brittany" . Brittany said "Simon Jeanette is at chess club Eleanor is with Theodore cooking at your home and my mom is at bingo there will be no distractions" she said "Simon would you like a drink" . Simon said "Brittany I would like a Pepsi". Brittany threw Simon a Pepsi. Simon said "thanks Brittany as he opened his soda". Brittany said "thank you Simon for helping me". Simon said "it's OK now what do you need help with". Brittany said "quietly I need help with sex ed" . Simon said "what I could not hear you" . Brittany said "sex ed Simon that's what I need help in". Simon said "I thought you and Alvin would know everything to sex". Brittany said "are you going to help me or shall you leave I do not like you teasing me". Simon said "sorry Brittany I did not mean to hurt your feelings" . Brittany said "it's OK Simon let's go to my room". Simon followed Brittany to her room he sat next to her on her bed . Brittany said "Simon here is the book on sex ed". Simon said "Brittany what do you not understand about sex" ? Brittany said "Simon as we are chipmunks how do we have sex" . Simon said "then you are a virgin still does Alvin know that you need help with sex ed". Brittany said "no I had only said biology I needed help with cause I am scared to ask him about sex" . Simon said "why Brittany are you scared" . Brittany said "I do not know if Alvin would want me" . Simon said "OK Brittany what do you want to know about sex". Brittany said "Simon as chipmunks do we have sex like humans" . Simon said "Brittany yes we males have dicks and you females have pussy's". Brittany said "Simon is there more to chipmunk sex". Simon said "yes there is more". Brittany said "tell me". Simon said "Brittany have you ever felt hot anytime lately" . Brittany said "Simon I just started to feel a heat in my body it's hard to describe" . Simon said "Brittany that means you are in heat". Brittany "what do mean I am in heat"? Simon said "Brittany this means you want to have sex I know cause I can smell you sent". Brittany said "what is this sent you talking about" ? Simon said "Brittany female chipmunks release a sent when they want a male to mate with them".

Brittany said "Simon has Jeanette been in heat yet" . Simon said "Brittany not yet" . Brittany said "Simon do you think Alvin noticed my sent and does he know what he smells". Simon said "yes he noticed but he does not know if you like him". Brittany said "Simon as chipmunks how do we have sex" . Simon said "Brittany the male chipmunk would put his dick in to a female chipmunk pussy then the male would cum in the female pussy then in 28 to 35 days the female give birth to baby chipmunks". Brittany said "Simon can I see what your dick look like I would not tell Jeanette or Alvin I just want to know what it looks like I am just curious" ? Simon said "OK Brittany I will show you then he pulled his pants down revealing his dick" . Brittany said "Simon why is your dick so big" ? Simon said "it's cause my body want's to join with your body but my mind tells me I am Jeanette's" . Brittany said "Simon what is that coming out of your dick"? Simon looked down he said "that is cum". Brittany said "Simon I want you to have sex with me"? Simon said "no you love Alvin my brother your should be with him not me as Jeanette would kill you and Alvin

would kill me if we had sex". Brittany said "Simon please one time it would be our little secret experiment".


	2. Chapter 2

SIMON'S BIG MISTAKE

chapter 2

the secret experiment

Simon said "maybe I should go home"? Brittany said "Simon

do not go I want you to stay cause I secretly like you". Simon said "Brittany I like you to but I love Jeanette". Brittany moved towards Simon she said "I want you Simon". Simon backed up he said "I just can not do it". Brittany said "Simon this would only happen one time and we will never talk about it. Simon said "Brittany are you sure about this"? Brittany said "Simon I am sure about this". Simon said "OK Brittany one time only and we will never talk about this secret experiment". Brittany pulled her skirt off and her g-string . Simon said "lay on your back Brittany". Brittany laid on her back she screamed as Simon slid his dick in to her virgin pussy. Simon said "Brittany move your hips". Brittany began to move her hips she said "give it to me faster". Simon begin to thrust faster. Brittany screamed as simon squirted his hot cum in her pussy. Simon said "oh shit" as he herd Eleanor say Brittany I am home. Brittany said "oh shit Eleanor is home early" as she pulled off of Simon's dick . Simon said "oh no I had came in you". Brittany wiped the cum from her pussy she said "you did not cum much in me so do not worry Simon you need to get dressed and stall Eleanor from coming up here I will come down after I clean up . Simon got dressed fast then he walked downstairs. Eleanor said "hi Simon what are you doing in brittany's room". Simon said "I am here to tutor Brittany on biology". Eleanor said "hi sis" as Brittany walked downstairs . Brittany said "Eleanor why are you back early" . Eleanor said "I only came home to get my cook book". Brittany said "OK".


	3. Chapter 3

Simon's BIG mistake

CHAPTER 3

OH NO I CAN NOT BE PREGNANT

two weeks later after brittany's tutoring session with Simon. Brittany and Alvin were celebrating Brittany passing her test. Alvin said "Brittany did you go off your diet". Brittany said "I do not know why but I have been eating more than normal and I have been sick in the morning do you think I should go to a doctor"? Alvin said "yes Brittany". Brittany said "OK I will go after school tommrow". The next day in school Brittany while in math class she collapsed she was rushed to the nurses office. The nurse said "Brittany what brings you in to my office". Brittany said "I do not feel well and I am usually have lots of energy". The nurse looked at Brittany she said "are you sexualy active" . Brittany said "I had sex one time it was about two weeks ago". The nurse said "Brittany have you been sick in the morning lately". Brittany said "yes why do you ask"? The nurse said "Brittany miller I think you are pregnant". Brittany said "I can't be that is crazy". The nurse said there is one way to tell if your pregnant a test". Brittany said "then I will take this test". The nurse pulled a white box she said "take this test strip and go in to the bathroom and pee on it then bring it back to me". Brittany went into the bathroom she peed on the test strip then she took the test strip back to the nurse. The nurse looked at the test strip she said "Brittany you are pregnant so who is the boy". Brittany was about to speak when she herd Alvin say "nurse are you here"?

The nurse said "I am here what is the problem". Alvin said "I think I sprained my ankle". The nurse said "Alvin stay on the bed over here". Alvin and the nurse walked by where Brittany was sitting on a bed Alvin said "Brittany are you OK"? Brittany turned her back to Alvin. Alvin said "nurse is Brittany OK"? The nurse said "why do you ask alvin"? Alvin said "cause she is my mate or as you would call it she is my girlfriend" . The nurse said "I do not know how to tell you that she is pregnant" . Alvin said "what the fuck she's pregnant how can this be I have not mated with her yet"! The nurse said "then you never had sex with her". Alvin walked over to Brittany's bed she had her back to Alvin he said "Brittany how are you pregnant who were you with"!

Brittany broke down crying . Alvin slapped Brittany in the face then he shouted "who is the father"! Brittany looked at Alvin then she said "it's your brother Simon". Alvin said "how can you and with Simon he is a nerd". Brittany said "it happened two weeks ago when he was tutored me on biology" . Alvin said "I going to beat Simon up when I see him". Britanty said "he does not know that I am pregnant". Alvin said he will know when I get my hands on him".

Brittany chased after Alvin down the hall right to the computer lab he yelled "Simon where are you"? Simon said "I am here Alvin why are you yelling". Alvin said "I am yelling cause you had sex with Brittany and on top of that she is now pregnant". Simon said "Brittany is it true your pregnant". Brittany said "yes it's all true Simon". Simon said " Alvin I am sorry". Alvin said "I can never forgive you for getting Brittany pregnant then he lunged at Simon". Brittany screamed "Alvin do not hurt simon" but she was to late Alvin tossed Simon into a wall she screamed no as she ran to simon's side she said "Alvin get the nurse he is hurt bad" then she said "Simon do not leave me". Alvin ran to the nurses office he said "nurse come quick". The nurse and Alvin ran to the computer lab . The nurse looked at Simon's head she "said has someone called 911 yet". Alvin grabbed his cellphone he dailed 911. 10 minutes later the paramedics had put Simon on a gurny .brittany and alvin was running after Simon Jeanette "yelled Brittany who was hurt". Brittany said "Jeanette come with us". So 10 minutes later Brittany told Jeanette how Simon was hurt on there way to the hospital. Meanwhile at the emergncy room Dave and miss miller walked up to Brittany,alvin and Jeanette. Dave said "Alvin why is Simon in the hospital". Alvin said "it started with Brittany being pregnant". Miss miller said "Brittany is this true that you are pregnant and do you know who is the father". Brittany said "yes it's all true and Simon is the father". Dave said "Brittany are you sure Simon is the father". Brittany said "yes Dave I am 100% sure Simon is the father" just then Jeanette broke down in tears. Dave said "Alvin you better hope Simon is not dead cause I would file murder charges". A doctor said "mr seville" . Dave looked up at the doctor . The doctor said "my name is brackett". Dave said "doctor brackett how is my son Simon". Doctor brackett said "I do not know how to tell you Simon is in a coma". Dave said "doctor is there any chance he will wake up soon". Doctor brackett said "Simon could wake up today or in seven years or maybe never". Dave said "docotr can we see him" . Doctor brackett said "OK but only four at a time". Jeanette said "Dave I will call Eleanor and tell her to bring Theodore". Dave said "OK" as he went down the hall with Brittany, Alvin and miss miller to room 116 . Alvin and Brittany walked into the room where they saw Simon hooked up to about five machines. Brittany said "Dave I am going to have simon's baby no matter what anyone says" .

Dave said "Brittany are you sure about this"? Brittany said " I am sure about this". Miss miller said "me and Dave will be there to help you". Brittamy said "Alvin I know you hate me but can you help me raise Simon's baby until he is ok"? Alvin said "no Brittany I will not help you cause I can never trust you again".


	4. Chapter 4

Simon's BIG mistake

CHAPTER 4

seven years later

seven years later at the hospital in simon's room a nurse was checking simon's vitals. Simon open his eyes then he said in a horse tone "Jeanette". The nurse said "he is awake" she ran to get doctor brackett. Doctor brackett and the nurse walked into simon's room . Brackett said "simon how do you feel today? Simon said "where am I and who is this Simon your talking about" . Brackett said "you are Simon and do you remember last Simon"? Simon said " only blurs of hitting my head nothing more than that. Brackett said "do you know what year is it"? Simon said "2012".

brackett said "Simon no the year is 2019 you have been in a coma for seven years". The nurse said "I will go call Brittany and let her know that simon is awake". 30 minutes later Eleanor,Theodore, Brittany and two kids walked into Simon's room . Brittany said "Simon thank god your awake". Simon said I will bite who is she? The little girl said "mommy what is wrong with daddy"? Brittany said "doctor brackett what is wrong with Simon". Brackett said "it's amnesia". Brittany said "Simon do you not know who I am". Brackett said " Brittany take it easy amnesia is not usally permament and do not mention Dave or miss miller". Brittany said "why not". Brackett said "it can harm simon". Brittany said "Simon do you know who I am". Simon said "no". Brittany said I am Brittany and this is your brother Theodore and his wife my sister. Simon said "how did I end up here in a hospital". Alvin said "I was the one that put you here". Brittany said "alvin"! Simon said "who's alvin". Alvin said "what's wrong with Simon". Brackett said "it is amnesia". Alvin said Simon "I am your brother". Brackett said "time to let Simon rest but two of you can stay with Simon if you want". Brittany said "Eleanor and Theodore I want you two to take kim and Simon jr home and Alvin tell Jeanette to come see Simon". Simon said "where is Jeanette". Brittany said "do you remember Jeanette". Simon said "yes I love her".

Kim said "mommy why is daddy saying he loves auntie Jeanette ". Brittany said "kim your dad had loved your aunt Jeanette but that was before he knew I was pregnant with you and your brother". Eleanor said kim come along you and Simon jr can come back again soon". Brittany watched as kim and Simon jr follow Eleanor and Theodore leave the room. Alvin said "I am going to tell Jeanette Simon is awake". 2 hours later Jeanette walked in to the room Brittany looked up at Jeanette then she said "Jeanette he has been calling for you". Jeanette looked at her sisters face she noticed tears on her face then she said "I am sorry I will set him straight". Brittany said "I will be back I need a soda" . Jeanette said "Simon how are you". Simon said "hi my love". Jeanette said "Simon how can you say you love me when you cheated on me". Simon said "remember that I cheated on you". Jeanette said "Simon you should give up on me cause I am married to Alvin and we have three kids". Simon said "but I still love you". Jeanette said "if you love give up on me cause Alvin and made me feel better after I found out britany was pregnant you should be with Brittany as you are the father of kim and Simon jr". Simon watched Jeanette run out of the room crying . Brittany said "Simon I love you". Simon said "why do you love me". Brittany said "cause you gave me two wonderful kids". Simon said "I will try to love you as Jeanette told me to". Brittany said "Simon the first thing I wan you to do after you get out of here is to marry me". Simon said "OK Brittany". Brackett said "Brittany you can take Simon home with you today".


	5. Chapter 5

Simon's BIG mistake

CHAPTER 5

HOME SWEET HOME

Brittany drove Simon to her house from the hospital. Simon said "Brittany this is your house"? Brittany said "yes I bought this house five years ago". Simon walked in the front door. Kim and Simon jr screamed in delight "daddy's home"! Brittany said "have you two done you home work yet"? Kim and Simon jr said "yes". Brittany said "give your dad some room cause I want to some him his old stuff it might help him remember who he is. Simon walked with Brittany up stairs to a room with a blue s on the door. Brittany said "Simon you will fnd your past present and your future here" . Simon looked around the room he saw a sea of stuff on the walls. Brittany said "Simon I saved all off your things so Simon jr and kim would know who there father was like". Simon looked at a big poster on the wall he said I remember seeing those two as he pointed two chipmunks on the poster. Brittany said yes that is you and your brothers. Simon said "Brittany I remember you said Alvin was the one to hurt me". Brittany said "he did hurt you after he found out I was pregnant by you simon ". Simon said "Brittany why did you not just have a abortion he might of taken you back". Brittany said Simon I do not have any regret's and after Alvin threw you into the wall I begin to fall in love with you at the hospital when I visted you with you vist your brothers and my sisters . Simon said "who are these two in this picture". Brittany said "that is Dave seville and miss miller they died five years ago in a car crash". Simon said "Brittany I want to know everything about the day Alvin hurt me". Brittany said "I have told you everything about that day". Simon said "Brittany I am sorry I was not there for you but I want to make up for lost time". Brittany said "I know I one way to make up for lost time" . Simon said "how"? Brittany said "like this" then she kissed Simon on the lips. Simon put his hands around Brittany's waist then he broke the kiss he said "Brittany edward miller". Brittany said "Simon what did say"? Simon said "that is your full name". Brittany said "yes it's but only miller ever called me by my full name but that was over seven years ago". Simon said "I know that I was there when she yelled at you and Alvin for being out late". Brittany said "simon how do you remember that cause that was before you hit your head". Simon said "cause I remember everything your kiss allowed me to remember". Brittany said "Simon prove that you remember". Simon said "how can I prove it"? Brittany said "Simon tell me something about me". Simon said "easy you are a shopohlic" .Brittany said kim and Simon jr your dad remembers me so come here! Kim and Simon jr ran up stairs to give their dad a hug. Simon said "thank to your moms kiss I remember who I am". Kim said "oh how romantic". Brittany said "kim I want you to call uncle Theodore while Simon jr you will call uncle Alvin" . Simon said Brittany can you fill me in on the last seven years. Brittany begin to tell Simon about the last seven years. Twenty minutes later Alvin and Jeanette walk in Alvin said "Simon I sorry that I hurt you". Brittany said "Jeanette can you and Eleanor help me plan the wedding".Two weeks later Brittany and Simon were married.

THE END


End file.
